


the millions of languages we speak

by sumerings



Series: sbi works (i'm touchstarved) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Languages, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, based on how the chapters progress, because of the piglin genes, but that's just canon, its mentioned in one line but it's important to me, more characters will probably be added - Freeform, ranboo also writes, technoblade and wilbur really like gold, tubbo knits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerings/pseuds/sumerings
Summary: A study of the SBI as a family, but not a study of them, not in their entirety. A study of the languages they speak nonverbally. A study of the love they can and do show, and a study of how it happens.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: sbi works (i'm touchstarved) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	the millions of languages we speak

**Author's Note:**

> OR, I had so many headcanons about the SBI love languages I decided to write about it.
> 
> All the relationships in this are platonic, and should be viewed as so. If any of the people mentioned in this are uncomfortable with any parts of it, I will immediately take it down.
> 
> All the chapters will be kind of the same format as this one! 
> 
> It's technically canon divergence cause I decided to just ignore everything going on and write fluff and I actually think that's pretty valid of me.
> 
> I was listening to Time Adventure on loop while writing this and I'm not sure what that says about me.

Contrary to popular belief, the all mighty Technoblade, self proclaimed Blood God, does, indeed, have emotions. When you first saw him, all tall and intimidating with his sword and his cape, your first instinct was to run away (most likely screaming in fear), not wonder if he can feel other things than bloodlust and confusion. But he could, surprisingly. A quite wide range of them, actually, depending on who you asked. To be honest, it really depended on who you asked.

Now, if you asked Phil, he’d tell you a lot of Techno’s feelings are shown through things he doesn’t say, but rather through things he does. Through how many things he makes sure to do for all of them, even if they don’t ask. How he always makes sure to throw a coat or one of his capes at Wilbur when the latter goes out, so he doesn’t catch a cold when he forgets himself for hours composing under the stars. How Phil always mysteriously has all his ingredients for both cooking and potions, and he’s never low on anything, even if he’s completely positive that he was extremely low on at least five things (which appeared out of the blue after two days, coincidently at the same time with one of Techno’s frequent Nether visits). How Tommy always has food on his nightstand when he comes back from spending time outside, and how he and Tubbo and Ranboo always have the games and the books they asked for, even if they mentioned them in passing or as a joke. How Ranboo never ran out of journals or writing materials in general, even if he never asked for them or mentioned not having them or having run out. How Tubbo never seemed to run out of knitting materials.

Now, would Techno admit to ever doing these things (or, in Wilbur’s case, admit he was doing it not only so ‘you won’t catch a cold and waste my health potion supply, nerd’)? Absolutely not, probably in a million years. 

But Phil still saw how he sneaked some more food on Wilbur’s plate when he wasn’t looking, or how he brushed dust out of Tommy’s wings when the latter was engaged in very heated debates with Ranboo. Even how he always let Phil dot over him when he was cleaning things around the house, or how he never complained when he was basically used as a human shield in all of the kids’ play fights. How he complained about being made to carry everyone’s things, but always did it anyway. 

How he always fixed up Wilbur’s earrings and gold jewelry when they went out, how he groomed Phil’s feathers without being asked, how he ruffled up Tommy’s hair but then styled it right back, how he helped Ranboo carry things when he needed it, how Tubbo’s flower chests for his bees were always mysteriously full of fresh flowers every week…

Techno may never agree to doing these, but Phil knew all the acts he did for them, all the things they may never notice. And for him, it was enough that he knew.

If you asked his twin brother Wilbur, he’d smile, shrug and say gifts. Techno loved giving gifts to people he cared about, even if he never showed it. Wilbur still remembers how he shoved that journal in Ranboo’s face and told him to take it or leave it. The kid had been so confused, and Wilbur’d like to say he helped him, but he was a bit too busy wheezing by himself at Techno’s face (he got a punch in the arm for it but by god was it worth it). 

Techno had different kinds of gifts for everyone, Wibur knew that part. He didn’t necessarily know what they all meant, but he’d been around Techno long enough (since literal birth, thank you very much) to be able to know a few of the things that the guy gave to his family members.

Personally, one of Techno’s favourite things to give him had always been gold things or music related items. The first ones were generally jewelry, which he very much enjoys. His love for wearing jewelry and his piglin love for gold things usually got along greatly, and at this point, he’s pretty sure more than 90 percent of his jewelry collection is gifts received from Techno across the years (and some he stole, but they count if he never asked for them back, right?). Second ones were usually more aggressive. Not in a way you may be thinking. He was just extremely aggressive when giving out stuff like sheet music. Once he threw a whole folder ogf guitar sheet music at his head, and did not miss, which led to Phil finding them chasing each other (while laughing) around 20 minutes later. The actual instruments were a lot less aggressive, they were just randomly on his bed when he came back from hanging out with Tommy. Techno never admitted he left them there, but Wilbur knew. He knew. 

The gifts their dad got had confused Wilbur for so long until he got the pattern. Well, not the pattern, there wasn’t one. One time it was a rectangular shaped piece of quartz Techno had found on one of his Nether trips, another time a piece of prismarine that shined when the light hit it at a weird angle, another time a cool fish scale, once a bit of a turtle shell that had fallen off, and so on and so forth, Wilbur’s pretty sure he can count all the times Techno randomly tapped Phil on the shoulder while he was talking and handed him a random rock. So, obviously, absolutely no pattern. Until there was, and, when he figured it out, Wilbur was this close to asking Tommy to punch his arm. It was the bird thing. He supposes it’s close to how he and Techno are with gold, but never really got the chance to ask. Once, he had gone into their dad’s room to ask him something, and caught a glimpse of one of his shelves, on which he kept all of the things Techno gifted him. It was sweet, really. Hoarders, the both of them.

And Tommy..there wasn’t necessarily a pattern there either. Techno usually just gave him random things he joked about wanting or actually wanted but never asked for, like a satchel full of golden apples (on four separate occasions!) or some of his old capes he had now grown out of. Also one of his old pairs of glasses on one occasion, which, to this day, Wilbur had absolutely no clue what Tommy had done with them, but hey, the kid was still alive and sane, so it couldn’t be anything that bad.

And, of course, there was the emerald jewelry, which Techno took time out of his day to craft and make. He had taken a look at all the others once, and was very much not surprised to see all of them had completely different (personalized!) designs. Phil’s had wings wrapped around it, Tubbo’s had bees, Tommy’s had reimagined disk designs, Ranboo’s book pages...And there was, of course, his, with the musical notes etched around the gold.

Will he ever stop bullying Techno for gift giving to him or other people? Absolutely not, it was one of his favorite past times. Does he appreciate it? Obviously. It might make Techno the biggest nerd on the planet, but that’s his twin that’s the biggest nerd on the planet.

Now, if you asked Tommy about it, he’d stare at you for a full minute, call you a dickhead and then turn back to talking to Tubbo or Ranboo. The actual answer he’d give would be time out of his day. Techno’s, not Tommy. He’s smart, even if he sometimes doesn’t act like it. He notices things. He notices how important time he spends with others matters to Techno.

With Phil, it was generally cooking or potion making. They both worked in complete silence (with an occasional “hey, Techno, pass me the jar of spider eyes” or a “How do you want me to mince the mushrooms?”), and it was lowkey scary how in sync they were. Since he remembers, Tommy only remembers seeing them bump into each other while cooking once, and it was when Techno was like, 10, and Phil had had an injured leg that didn’t let him move around as fast. Sometimes it was also farming outside, but farming was generally Techno-alone-time, so it depended on the day, he supposes. 

With Wilbur, it was complicated to narrow it down. The two were basically attached at the hip for half the time, so it couldn’t be just a few actions. Writing was one of them, id Tommy’d have to guess. And reading, and just lazing around. One of the funniest memories he has of the two chilling out together has to be that one time when Techno had just gotten home from a super long mission and Wilbur hadn’t slept for like two full days, when they just collapsed on the couch and started speaking piglin to each other. Tubbo was over that one time, and Tommy still cracks up everytime he remembers how confused he was.

Techno spent a lot of time with him too, he guesses. It’s generally banter (because Techno says lies and Tommy’s a big man and, by definition, right, so obviously they banter a lot), or a weird kind of sweet interaction that Tubbo always loudly awws over (he’s wrong, obviously, because there’s definitely nothing to aww over). He also...appreciates Techno always helping him groom his wings, I guess. And him letting him braid his hair. Yes, he knows it’s a piglin trusting people whatever thing. Shut up.

So see, really, it’s just a matter of perspective. Maybe to you, a rock or a piece of jewelry or a question doesn’t mean as much as it does to him. Or maybe it does. Maybe you have your own things that matter to you. How would I know?

to be cont.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if i wanna do only SBI or add Tubbo and Ranboo...I'm also not sure who to do next please help.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea ab an update schedule so let's say next chapter is gonna be out next Friday max but at the same time it might go out tomorrow so uuuh stay tuned and check in sometime I guess? 
> 
> Also please leave opinions on who should be next I'm begging I have literally no clue. (and if Ranboo/Tubbo should be in!). Also my twt is @sumerings come chat w me if you want :D!!


End file.
